madmanwithaboothfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Using Infoboxes
__NOEDITSECTION__ Infoboxes are used in the Inspector Spacetime Wikia to help present its entries' important facts and useful details in a consistent format. Infoboxes are pre-designed templates that appear the top right-hand corner of entries and are intended to display a summary of information and to improve navigation to other interrelated entries. Infobox templates can be thought of as like fact sheets, or sidebars, in magazine articles. They quickly summarize important points in an easy-to-read format. However, they are not "statistics" tables in that they only summarize material from an entry—the information should still be present in the main text, partly because it may not be possible for some readers to access the contents of the infobox. And in the case of this wiki, they act as "straight men" to help ground the parodic and comic elements in the entries themselves. This wiki has its own specific infobox templates for characters, items, locations, organisations, programmes, and species, as well as a generic infobox template for entries that do not fit into particular categories. Using Infoboxes Infoboxes can be added to entries either by copy-pasting the text below for a particular template into the source text or by using the Infobox button in the Templates sidebar (see illustration below). Character Infobox The Character Infobox is used for characters in the Inspector Spacetime universe, from regular cast to bit parts. Notes: *aka = optional *origin ("Planet of origin") = Text typed here creates hypertext link, e.g. typing Kayaclasch here will automatically create the link Kayaclasch. *era ("Original era") = optional. *species = Text typed here creates hypertext link/plural, e.g. typing Human here will automatically create the link Human. *firstapp = optional (i.e. may be left blank) *lastapp = optional *appears = optional *portrayed by = optional Item Infobox The Item Infobox is used for objects in the Inspector Spacetime universe, e.g. devices, tools, vehicles, weapons, thingamajigs. Notes: *All line items are optional. *type = Text typed here will automatically create a hypertext link. *user = Text typed here will automatically create a hypertext link. Location Infobox The Location Infobox is used for places in the Inspector Spacetime universe, from cities to planets. Notes: All line items are optional. *type = Text typed here will automatically create a hypertext link. *natives ("Native Species") = Text typed here will automatically create a hypertext link. *aliens ("Alien Inhabitants") = Text typed here will automatically create a hypertext link. Organisation Infobox The Organisation Infobox is used for organised groups, associations, institutions, or agencies in the Inspector Spacetime universe. Notes: *type = Text typed here will automatically create a hypertext link (optional). *origin = Text typed here will automatically create a hypertext link. Programme Infobox The Programme Infobox is used for shows related to Inspector Spacetime or that otherwise exist in the same metafictional universe (e.g. Jake's Eleven). Notes: *creator = "Created by" *origin = "Country of origin" *stars = "Starring" *series = "No. of series" *episodes = "No. of episodes" *dates = "Original run" Species Infobox The Species Infobox is used for creatures in the Inspector Spacetime universe, from alien races to monsters of the week. Notes: *aka = optional *origin ("Planet of Origin") = Text typed here will automatically create a hypertext link. *type = Text typed here will automatically create a hypertext link. *individuals = optional *firstapp = optional *appearances = optional Generic Infobox The Generic Infobox is used for miscellaneous or unclassifiable entries in the Inspector Spacetime universe. Notes: *All line items are optional Images in Infoboxes Infoboxes should ideally have an accompanying image of their subjects. Images can be added with the code File:Example.jpg. They will be resized automatically to a width of 250 pixels and proportional height. A caption is optional and may be a short description, quote, or other text. n.b. Any infobox that does have its own image will automatically use the placeholder image: —Travern (talk) 14:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) All comments and questions are welcome.